


My Boy

by StreetDancer



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Loss, Memory, Sadness, Sorrow, Violence, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: He's gone... My boy is gone... Hook's hand was drenched in blood, the sword lay right next to his feet, Peter Pan was dead, Hook had killed him.





	My Boy

 

'Is that the best you've got Hook!?'

Peter Pan hovered above the ground, his cheeky blue eyes seemed to glow with excitement and determination, Hook wiped the little smear of blood off his cheek, his pale blue eyes glaring up at the boy.

'I will end you Pan!'

'That's what you always say, and I always win in the end!'

Hook surged forward, swinging his sword upwards in an attempt to strike the little boy, but Peter flew out of his reach, sticking his tongue out at the same time, 'you see Hook, you're nothing, you're absolutely nothing, especially when I'm not around!' Hook snarled, fumbling for his pistol, 'and that's where you are wrong Pan, I have peace, I can be myself! James Hook!'  
Before he was able to pull his pistol out, Peter swooped down and swung his sword, Hook's heart nearly skipped a beat as he managed to fling himself backward, he didn't need to lose his nose as well. 

'Nice dodge, it's a shame about the first time though'.

Hook knew what Peter was referring too, which angered him even more, 'come down here now! You're not playing fair!' He yelled up at the boy, and he was right, Peter had the will to fly, and Hook wouldn't have any chance of striking the boy, 'no! You're an adult, you'll win and cheat your way through!'

'I dare say I would do that, now come down, or I'll have no choice but to shoot you down!'

'And waste your bullets, what a shame!'

Just as Peter was talking, Hook had managed to regain his composure and aim for the boy. It all happened in slow motion, the bullet had clipped the boys hip, sending a fire of pain through his body. Hook had backed away a few steps, a look of triumph on his face as he watched Pan fall to the deck, clutching his bleeding hip, the suit of green leaves beginning to stain with his youthful blood. The crew had stopped panicking, seeing that their enemy had fallen, their Captain had done it, he had brought down the child. 

'OW, that hurt!'

Peter's scream was racked with sobs as he tried to keep himself together, the pain was unbearable, he wanted to die. Hook still held the pistol in his hand, the wind was picking up now and the sea was growing restless, Neverland could sense that the little boy was in distress.

'It's time for you to go Pan, you have been my enemy since day one'.

Pan screamed in agony as he tried to move away, but Hook advanced on him, stooping down to pick up his sword that he had dropped mid-fight, Peter looked up at him, his face had completely drained of color, 'any last words?' Hook sneered down at him, his sword poised high, he wasn't going to shoot the boy, it'd be too quick, the sword would do well. 

'I'm off on a new adventure'.

Peter smiled, his eyes growing wide, and Hook roared in anger, the sword swinging down striking the little boy. The crew backed away, their eyes filled with fear and shock, seeing the Captain swinging the sword down hard on the boy, the sword hitting the skin and slicing through. Peter screamed in pain, trying to stop Hook, but in the process, the blade sliced his hands straight off, causing the boy to scream twice as loud as blood spurted from his open wrists, splattering the deck. Hook didn't stop, he kept on striking the boy, Peter's screams died down until he moved no more.

Hook took a deep breath and backed away, his hand was weak from holding the sword, Peter lay before him... Or what was supposed to be him, he looked up to see his men all exchanging worried glances, they wanted to end the boy, but seeing it actually happen had scared them. Hook stopped moving, the winds had changed, his long curly hair whipped his face. He looked up in confusion, as did all the others. Up in the sky he could see glitter, the sky was glowing, releasing droplets of light, it was as if Neverland was crying. The droplets reached the Captain and his crew, engulfing them, some of the men panicked and tried to brush the glow off of them, but Hook did nothing of the sort because he didn't need to... Because he started to remember.

 

_FLASHBACK_

_'Dad?'_

_'Yes?'_

_James looked up from his work, at the door stood his son, little Peter was only twelve and was still already taking after his fathers look, James's wife was still sleeping, 'why are you up to early?'_

_'I could ask the same thing too young man'._

_He said sternly, but he couldn't keep a straight face before smiling and motioning for Peter to approach, 'daddy is looking over some paperwork for work, something I forgot to do last night'._

_'Oh... So we're not going to go out today?'_

_'No need to worry about that Peter, we can still go out, I'm nearly finished with this, do you want some hot chocolate?'_

_Peter's eyes lit up with excitement, it was his eyes, though Peter's eyes were blue and James's eyes were light blue, they were almost the same. That's how James's wife fell in love with him, it was his eyes that had caught her interest._

_Son... His son... Peter Pan was his son..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

 

Hook through himself back, his hand was shaking as he held the cold metal of his hook to his chest. The crew had stopped yelling and looked at their Captain. 

'Peter?'

Hook's voice seems to break, he hadn't called the little boy by his first name for quite some time, his name seemed foreign to him, 'Peter?' Hook said again, and this time he began to advance on the body of the boy, ignoring the fact that he as now treading through the youth's blood. 

'Captain, what are you doing? Your boots are getting dirty!'

Smee quickly said as he rushed to Hook's side, grabbing his cloaked arm, in which in return, Hook's hand shot out and grabbed Smee's shoulder as if to steady himself, 'he's my son Smee'.

'I beg your pardon?'

'Peter... He's my son... I killed my son'.

'Since when was he your son?'

'I don't know, I had a flashback'. 

Smee tried to pull the Captain away from the body, but Hook, being two feet taller and of a stronger build had easily ripped himself away from Smee, in which, the stubby man motioned for the crew to leave, knowing that there was nothing else to see, and also, he was pretty sure that no one wanted to lose any more of their lunch after what they had just witnessed. 

Hook slowly went down to his knees, looking down at his hand, the sword lay next to him and Peter right in front of him, his life... His replica... Dead, he had killed the only life that would be close to him.

'Why now?! Why did I remember now!?'

He screamed, he wanted to touch Peter, to see if he was real, but he couldn't even recognize Peter, his hook glistened the trickles of blood that had splattered from the impact. 

'NO, NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, NO!'

 

 

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Hook sprung up from his chair, he was covered with sweat, his heart was pounding against his chest, by god it felt like he had run a marathon, he was in an office, but he wasn't so sure if it was his. There were rushing footsteps and the door to the office swung open, revealing a tall man, his dirty blonde hair just reached the top of his shoulders and he also sported a goatee, but it was his eyes that had caught Hook's attention, they were light blue... His color... Could it be? 

'Dad?'

That was enough for Hook to confirm, he was back, he was home, he was real. 

 

THE END

 

 

**Oh wow, guys please let me know what you thought of this story!!!**


End file.
